battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Telos Oligarchy/@comment-27797576-20150808214406/@comment-27797576-20150809154441
The commander agrees "You may like what you'll find in here. Follow us." The Xero sun group start leading the IMG troops through the corridors. The walls seem to be....... Different, somehow. The walls, ceiling, and floor are thickly ingrained with plant matter, making this area seem darker than the previous white, clean, concrete corridors. Up ahead, room doors are spread in many areas, appearing to have them based entirely of living material. One of the Xero sun soldiers puts on a special glove, obtained from one of the rooms near the front enterance. He grabs the door, which immediately has small vines crawl across the glove, as if scanning the hand(basically the equivalent of handprint scanning, which is why the glove is used, to fool them. Gloves had instructions on the stuff for new scientists.). They then withdraw, and the door unlocks, letting the soldier open the door. Inside, is many things that would normally baffle any normal scientist. There is many samples of metal, with what appears to be animal or plant tissue infused with it. There are also many robot arms and plant matter fabrics for bio suits, clearly indicating the room is used for ISR's cybernetic and bio technology research, as well as the fusion of them together, indicated by the alloy, and in the back what appears to be a robot made entirely of the alloys. There is also many standard ISR computers in the room, with data on ISR's incomplete research, which was nearly done, but not enough to be used in combat. There is also complete data on ISR's cybernetics and bio technology. One of the techs grabs out two flash drives which hold up to several terabytes of data, but are more the size of a small hard drive "Start downloading. Each of the flash drives will be for our respective teams." The download begins. Just as it's finishing, the robot in the back starts to shudder, as if starting up. The tech finishes the download, throws the flash drive to an IMG soldier, grabs the other, and then grabs his weapon. "Everyone, get your weapons ready, it's about to start up. It'll likely see us as hostile."(that's the tech, BTW) The robot starts up, initializing it's protocols, although it starts up very clumsily to restart it servos and muscles. It then idtentifies the IMG and Xero Sun troops. "Intruders. Activate self defense protocol." It then grabs a syringe, which it pushes in and plunges. The robot is roughly human in size, based roughly on a human body. It is covered in metal, with biomass infused into the metal, and looks like it has injected itself with a mutative drug, which could have caused anything. The AI operating it seems to be rambling almost gibberish to the human hearing except the coherent protocol activations and warnings, indicating the sentient AI used for experimenting with the robot has become rampant. One of the Xero sun soldiers readies his anti-material rifle, and fires a shot at the robots legs. It puts a large hole in it, but it soon heals over, much faster than it should. It soon becomes clear it injected itself with a drug that enhances healing ability. The robot then lunges at the sniper with super human speed and reflexes, and quickly kills him, but also forgets to pick up the weapon, indicating the rampant AI has overriden some of it's programming. The robot then readies itself against the rest of the troops. The commander, having gotten himself a particle beam weapon, shoots at the robot. It burns the biomass off the robot, and also short curcuits some of the electronics. The robot eventually heals, but not after almost 30 seconds(the healing off the .50 AMR is about 1.5s, to put it in prospective), proving that anything with leathality against both metal and living matter makes it hard for the robot to respond.